


Veled ébredni

by AniH



Series: Veled [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, M/M, aggódó!Sam, depressziós!Cas, depressziós!Dean, öngyilkos hajlamú!Cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Dean már egy ideje tudja, hogy valami nincs rendben szerelmével, s végre készen áll, hogy lépjen valamit. Ahogy pár éve őérte is tette Sam.A történet idejében valamikor a Veled lenni előtt, de már a Csókolózni Veled után játszódik.





	Veled ébredni

**Author's Note:**

> Remélhetőleg ez a rész ad egy kis magyarázatot, hogy Dean miért is tudja ennyire megérteni Cast (azon kívül, hogy fülig szerelmes).

Dean hangos pittyegésre ébredt fel. A hang egyértelműen Castiel párnája alól jött, de párja semmi szándékot nem mutatott rá, hogy a közeljövőben ki akarná kapcsolni. Talán nem ébredt rá fel. Dean másik oldalára fordult, hogy benyúljon szerelme párnája alá, de mire előhalászta a telefont, az elhallgatott.

– Cas? – szólította a mellette fekvő férfit, miközben átnyúlt rajta, hogy az éjjeli szekrényére tegye a telefont.  
– Tessék? – érkezett a rekedtes, ám nagyon is éber hang. Dean túl álmos volt, hogy megértse a helyzetet. Castiel ébren volt, mégsem kapcsolta ki az ébresztőt, és nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy felkelni sem tervez.  
– Nem délelőttös vagy ma? – kérdezte értetlenül a fekete tincsek közé túrva.  
– De igen – érkezett az unott válasz, és mielőtt Dean újra végig simíthatott volna szerelme haján, az fejére húzta a takarót. – Majd írok egy SMS-t Norának, hogy beteg vagyok.  
– Beteg vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Dean, s közben mellkasához húzta a másikat.  
– Nem – felelte a férfi egyúttal el is húzódva.  
– Oké, Cas, elég volt. Erről beszélnünk kell – kezdte Dean felülve az ágyon. Hátát a falnak vetve karba fonta kezeit maga előtt. – Tudom, hogy utálsz ott dolgozni, de nem csak erről van szó, igaz? – nézett párjára annak ellenére is, hogy ő háttal és a feje búbjáig betakarózva feküdt.  
– Csak fáradt vagyok – mondta Castiel, miközben egyik kezét a párna alá dugta és a hasára fordult.  
– Mert fél éjszaka csak forgolódtál, ne gondold, hogy nem vettem észre.

Éppenséggel, Dean mást is észrevett. Ez már nem az első alkalom volt, hogy beteget jelentett, mert képtelen volt kikelni az ágyból. Dean komolyan félt tőle, hogy Nora akármennyire is kedveli Castielt, megfogja unni a sok utolsó pillanatban telefonálást. Bár ha beteljesül a sejtése, nem emiatt fog a leginkább aggódni. Castiel sosem volt különösebben társasági típus, de a hétvégén még Samékhez is úgy kellett elrángatnia egy közös vacsorára. Mikor öccse a távozás előtt félrehúzta váltani pár szót, félelmei csak felerősödtek. Dean sokáig próbálta magának is tagadni, de öccse gondolatait hallva tudta, hogy beszélnie kell szerelmével. Csak alig pár éve, hogy a tizenhét éves Sam elé rakta laptopját, miközben ő a vacsoráját turkálta villájával. Tisztán emlékszik a teljes beszélgetésre, s minden alkalommal ez játszódik vissza fejében, mikor végre felhozná Casnek a témát.

_A fiatalabb Winchester arrébb tolta testvére tányérját, hogy oda tegye a gépet._   
_– Mi van Sammy? Nem látod, hogy eszek? – kérdezte Dean sokkal halkabban és kevesebb éllel hangjában, mint azt eredetileg szerette volna._   
_– Olvasd – bökött Sam a képernyőre, nem törődve testvére ellenkezésével. Dean egy szemforgatás után tette, amire utasították._   
_– Mégis mi dolgom nekem a klinikai depresszió tünet listájával? – kérdezte Dean unottan öccse felé fordulva._   
_– Csak olvasd végig, számold meg, hogy mennyi igaz rád… - Az idősebb fiú csak egy sóhaj kíséretében lecsukta a laptopot. Nincs neki ehhez energiája. Köszöni szépen, de nem kér az internet diagnózisból. Csak mert mostanában több a rossz napja, mint a jó, még nem lesz depressziós vagy akármi._   
_– Hagyj engem ezzel Sammy. Nincs nekem semmi bajom – állt fel Dean az asztaltól. Tányérját felvéve a mosogatóhoz sétált. – Miért a WebMD-t olvasgattad egyébként? Már orvos akarsz lenni? – kérdezte flegmán tányérját letéve, majd összefonta kezeit mellkasa előtt._   
_– Dean, ez komoly dolog. Aggódom érted – nyitotta fel újra laptopját a fiatalabb fiú, s leült testvére helyére. Dean a szemét forgatva visszasétált, s mögé állt, hogy figyelje mit csinál. – Az első lépés, hogy elismerd: segítségre van szükséged – magyarázta Sam a könyvjelzőit böngészve._   
_– Köszi az infót, Doktor Winchester – mondta Dean összekócolva öccse haját, majd elindult a szobájába._

Dean kezébe vette szerelme telefonját, hogy értesítse főnökét. Úgy sem fogja rávenni, hogy elmenjen dolgozni, ha már elhatározta, hogy nem fog. Most, amikor végre összeszedte bátorságát, hogy beszéljen vele, jobb is talán, ha ott lesz rá az egész délelőttjük. Sőt ha kell, Dean is beteget jelent, hogy a délutánt is együtt tölthessék. A két betanulóval most úgy is többen vannak, mint amennyi egy átlagos délutánon szükséges. Benny, a kapitánya nem fog örülni, s egyből kifogja szimatolni a hazugságot, de ő is pontosan tudja, hogy mennyire rossz, mikor a munkarendje nem egyezik a párjáéval.

Küldött egy rövid üzenetet Norának, majd visszahelyezte a készüléket a szekrényre. Nagyot sóhajtott, de nem jött ki szó a száján.  
– Szeretném, ha elmennél egy pszichológushoz – csúszott ki a mondat, mikor másodjára megpróbálta. Nem így tervezte, egyáltalán nem így, de legalább azt elérte, hogy Castiel kitakarózva ránézzen. Meglepettség csillogott kék szemeiben. Lassan felült Dean mellé, hátát a falnak támasztva, majd összehúzott szemöldökkel az ölébe ejtett kezeit bámulta. Dean türelmesen várta reakcióját. Most, hogy ilyen hirtelen kibökte mit is akar, fogalma sem volt mi mást mondhatna még. Ezerszer átgondolta ezt a beszélgetést, de ez a kérés mindig csak a végén hangzott el, miután eleget célozgatott és győzködte már a másikat.  
– Oké – suttogta maga elé Castiel. Dean elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá. Erre nem számított. Talán csak képzelte. Annyira szerette volna, ha könnyen megy a beszélgetés, hogy már dolgokat hall.  
– Még ma felhívom a régi pszichológusom, és kérek neked időpontot – mondta Dean megtörve a szörnyen hosszú csendet. Már régen előkerítette a telefonszámot, és utána nézetett Sammel, hogy Pamela Barnes még mindig a városban lakik-e. Az első adandó alkalommal hívni akarta, nem hagyva Casnek lehetőséget a visszakozásra.  
– Oké – érkezett egy újabb erőtlen szó szerelmétől. Nagyot nyelt Castiel, majd végre párjára emelte tekintetét. Dean még mindig nem hitt a fülének. Biztosan álmodik, valójában fel sem kelt, és csak a fejében történik az egész.

Neki egy hónapig könyörgött Sam ezért a telefonhívásért, Cas pedig egy szóra beleegyezik? Dean majd kicsattant a boldogságtól, mikor végre legyűrte meglepettségét, s megbizonyosodott róla, hogy ez a valóság. A neheze még hátra van, de az első lépést megtették. Óvatosan közelebb hajolt szerelméhez, félve egy újabb eltaszítástól, de ezúttal Castiel gondolkodás nélkül fonta karjait nyaka köré, s mindketten visszabújtak az ágyba, hogy csendesen, egymást ölelve pihenjenek még egy kicsit.

_Dean a konyha asztalnál ült egy csésze kávéval a reggeli újságot olvasva. Egyszer csak Sam vágódott le a vele szembeni székre._   
_– Reggeli a konyhapulton, az ebéd a táskádban – motyogta Dean köszöntésként fel sem nézve az újságból._   
_– Neked is jó reggelt, Dean – mondta Sam felállva, hogy elsétáljon a neki készített ételért. – Szóval elmész az állásintejúra? – kérdezte visszaülve helyére a tányérjával kezében._   
_– Már megbeszéltük, hogy nem – válaszolt Dean, majd kortyolt egyet kávéjából._   
_– Én viszont még mindig nem értem a döntésed okát – mondta a fiatalabb Winchester el se kezdve reggelijét. Dean egy nagy sóhajjal összehajtotta és letette az újságot, hogy testvérére figyelhessen. – Mindig is tűzoltó akartál lenni, ráadásul mérföldekkel jobban is fizetne, mint a mostani munkád – magyarázta a fiú._   
_– Esélytelen, hogy felvegyenek, Sammy! – válaszolta az idősebb srác nagyobb hévvel, mint tervezte._   
_– Nem tudhatod, ha meg sem próbálod! – emelte fel immár hangját a másik is. Dean egy újabb nagy sóhajjal karba tette kezeit, de nem felelt. – Charlie segítségével pedig … - kezdte Sam, de bátyja félbeszakította._   
_– Mégis miért érdekelné őket a telefonközpontosuk ajánlása? – kérdezte Dean nyugodtabban. Bűntudat marta a torkát, amiért ennyire lebecsülte Charliet, de csodát tenni még ő sem tud, Dean pedig biztos volt benne, hogy egyik álmának teljesüléséhez legalább az kellene._   
_– Ha magadban képtelen vagy bízni, legalább a legjobb barátodban próbálj meg! – mondta Sam mérgesen. Dean szemeit forgatva állt fel az asztaltól, nem akarta méginkább elmérgesíteni a helyzetet. Testvérét ott hagyva a nappaliba sétált, s a kanapéra leülve a távirányítóért nyúlt. Már vagy a tizedik csatornáról kapcsolt el, mikor öccse utána jött._   
_– Alig ismerek rád – suttogta maga elé Sam visszafojtott hangon, majd sarkon fordult, s táskáját lekapva a fogasról elindult az iskolába._

_Dean tanácstalanul nézett utána. Kikapcsolta a tévét, majd végig feküdt a kanapén, s fejét az egyik díszpárnába nyomta. Könnyei csendesen folyni kezdtek, testvére szavai pedig zakatoltak fejében. Nem csak a mostaniak, hanem minden fontosabb mondat, amit az elmúlt hetekben hallott tőle._   
_Nem kellett ugyan dolgoznia menni aznap, de rengeteg dolga lett volna a ház körül, neki azonban semmihez sem volt energiája. Hosszú ideig csak feküdt arccal lefelé, de egy hirtelen jött lendület hullámot meglovagolva végül felült, s előkereste telefonját. Mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, tárcsázta Charliet, hogy szóljon: mégis elfogadná segítségét, mert érdekli a tűzoltó munka. Miután legjobb barátja letette, a szobájába sétált. Múlthéten nyomott Sammy egy névjegykártyát a kezébe, pontosabban az már a második volt, csak az elsőt még helyben széttépte._   
_Miután megtalálta, az ágyán ülve csak bámulta. Minden bátorságára szüksége volt, de döntött. Remegő kezekkel írta be telefonjába Pamela Barnes telefonszámát._

– Ugye eljössz velem? – zökkentette ki Deant merengéséből Castiel.  
– Persze – suttogta Dean közvetlen a fülébe, majd egy csókot nyomott kedvese nyakára.  
– Nem akar… - kezdte Castiel, de sírásba fulladt mondandója. – Elegem van a saját gondolataimból – folytatta egy nagy levegő után.  
– Milyen gondolatokból? – kérdezte Dean kihasználva, hogy a másik nyitott felé, majd szorosabban húzta magához, amikor észrevette, hogy a másikat a sírás rázza.  
– Nem akarok többé a halálon gondolkodni – érkezett a válasz a nyakába suttogva. Dean utolsó öröme is elszállt. Szemeit összeszorítva próbálta visszatartani saját könnyeit. Remélte, hogy még az elején észrevette a bajt, de talán éppen, hogy az utolsó pillanatban lépett. Nem tudta, mit is felelhetne erre, így inkább csak szótlanul cirógatta szerelmét.

– Hogy értetted, hogy a régi pszichológusod? – kérdezte Castiel hosszú idő után, mikor már megnyugodott, s csendben feküdtek egymás karjaiban.  
– Pár éve Sammy segítségével szétrúgtam a depresszió seggét – mondta Dean szerelme karját simogatva, még egy halvány mosolyt is megengedett magának. Castiel felemelte fejét mellkasáról, s kíváncsian nézett rá. – Majd később mesélek róla – találkozott Dean a másik tekintetével. – Most aludj! Rád fér – nyomott egy csókot párja homlokára, aki újra lehajtotta fejét, s egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal lehunyta szemeit. Dean fejében zakatoltak a gondolatok, néha feljött egy-egy emlék is, de párja egyenletes szuszogását hallgatva végül őt is elnyomta az álom.


End file.
